United States patent publication US 2005/0045347 A1 discloses a hand-guided work apparatus such as a sweeper. The work apparatus includes a guide rod for guiding the work apparatus over the ground and a work tool which is driven in rotation by a drive motor. Two wheels are provided for guiding the work apparatus over the ground. The wheels can be adjusted in order to make possible an adjustment in elevation. However, this causes the elevation of the handles of the work apparatus to change.
It has been shown that, for a sweeper, an inclination of the running direction of the sweeper brush relative to the running direction of the wheels is advantageous because, in this way, a dirtying of an already cleaned ground surface can be avoided. To make possible a back and forth cleaning of a surface, it is desirable that the inclination of the running direction of the sweeper brush be adjusted relative to the running direction of the wheels. The running direction is then the direction in which the wheel or the sweeper brush rolls on the ground, that is, the peripheral direction of wheel or sweeper brush perpendicular to the rotational axis in the region in contact with the ground. However, with an inclined sweeper brush, an adaptation of the handle elevation via an adjustment of the wheels is no longer possible because one end of the sweeper brush would lift up away from the ground.